Rosealoboellinacariad's Story
by Rose800
Summary: Rosealoboellinacariad was born before There were the Time Lords, befor peresidents, when there were kings and queens. she was a princess who had just truned fourteen when she was ripped from her mother, father, and brother to only land on gallifery two thousand years later. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Rose's life growing up on Gallifery from the time she saw the moon rise to present day Doctor who**

_Rosea_

**Theta/Doctor**

_Master_

**Rassilon**

* * *

><p><em>As I ran down the hall, I recalled what had happened the first time I stepped out side at night. I saw the moon and it was beautiful. Trying to find my brother was like trying to find the couch, he was always in the same spot; the Library. As I reached the Library, my pace slowed, I threw open the door and launched my self in to Rass's arms.<em> "Rosealoboellinacariad, what are you doing?" Rassilon asked me as he hugged her. "Do you want to see the moon rise Rass?" Rose asked. "Aren't you a little young to be watching the moon rise Rosea?" he asked with a laughing tone. "I'm thirteen years old Rassilon, not four years old. I think I'm old enough to watch a moon rise. So, do you want to come and watch it with me?" Rose asked, bobbing up and down like a four year old. ** Oh Rosea, you're so young and wonderful, but sadly, you have a hard futre to face. Mother and Father plan to show you the Untempered Schism. I wish that you won't have to see it, it's painful to see and it**** hurts.** "Rass, are you okay?" I asked him. He seemed a bit scared. "Yes, of course. I'm always aright Rosea. Lets go see that moon rise." _I dragged him to the front doors, and ran out side, to that cottage close to our home and sat. He sat neext to me and we watched the moon rise._ "Do you want to stay out intill the sun rise?" he asked. She noddded. After about ten hours, the sun starteed to rise. "Rosea?" Rose turned to look at Rass and gasped. He was holding a box in his hands with blue-green paper covering it. "Happy birthday, little sister." He said. She hugged him fercliy and took of the paper, opened the box and gasped. It was a journol with Galliferian writing on it that said Bad Wolf Girl. The colors were gold and silver, the colors of Rose's eyes. "Thank you Rass, it's beautiful." "Let's get back before Mother and Father relize that we're missing." He said with a smile. We started to walk back when out of no where, came a hole in time and space. "Rass!" Sose shouted. He turned and looked. The hole grew bigger untill a person came out. It was what Rse and Rassilon's parents had called The Nightmare Mother. And it wanted Rose's brother, so that it could eat him and then eat the universe. "Rosea, stay back. Mabey I can convince it to leave." He started to push me back but I was frozen to the spot. The creature's glare was fixed on me. "Your sister, Rassilon smells very nice." She hissed at him. _Did she just say I smelled? And If she wants my brother, than why is she looking at me like I'm a snack. _ "Rass, she wants to eat you. I heard Mother and Father talking about it after the Banished The Nightmare Father." Shetold him while my hearts went cold. The Nighmare Mother made a move to grab Rassilon, but Rose was quiker and after a moment, she had The Nightmare Mother in a death grip. "Rass, run and get Mother and Father. Tell them The Nigthmare Mother is back." She yelled at him. **I can't leave her her, who knows what The Nightmare Mother would do to her. She just turned fourteen.** "Rass, go. I'm fine." He shook his head. By then the Nightmare Mother had fiugred out what to do with the child who was holding her. She spun around a had one hand pinng the girls arms behind her while the other was over her heart. Rassilon looke horrified. "Listen, if you want your sister to survive, tturn your self over. You have untill night fall." She hissed as she jumped back in to the hole and vanished. "NO!" Rassilon cried as his beloved sister and the Nightmare Mother dissapered. Then he crumpled to the ground crying out in pain, clutching his head. His parents found him thirty minutes later, still crying while he was clutching his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this took so long but I've been very busy latly with exams and things.**

_Rose_

**Theta/Doctor**

_Master_

**Rassilon**

* * *

><p>On the other side of the hole, Rosewas being chained to a wall in a cell. <em>Why did she decied to chain me, when I'm not really in a position to fight back. Honestly, do the really think I'm going to move after the broke four of my ribs. They're thicker then Judoons. <em>"If Rassilon dosen't come to offer him self, what will we do?" hissed the smaller, child like version odf The Nightmare Mother. "We'll consume his sister of kill her in front of his eyes." she hissed back. "Oi, I can hear you from here. I'm not going to let some bitch eat me or kill me because my parents killed it's mate." Rose yelled back. She marched right up to her and hit her. Everything went black after that.

By the time Rassilon calmed down, his parents were horrified at the thought of their daughter being used as bait, but they were even more horrified when their son said that the Nightmare Mother had broken her ribs and planed to either kill her or eat her if he didn't show up. **What should I do Rosea?** He asked through his mental link with his sister. _For starters, you should stop worrying about me and come up with a plan, because I don't fancy being chucked in to a supernova!_ She answered, but he knew that one of them wouldn't becoming back after this was over. And he planned it to be him.

Rose watch in her cell as The Nightmare Mother finished her plans. One of the slaves came over, opened the door and grabed her hand. The portal to Gallifery opened and she was pulled through it. Rassilon waited on the grass as his siter and The Nightmare Mother appered. Next to the portal, the Time Vortex was swirling, ready for anything. "Have you decided, boy?" hissed the Nightmare mother. Rassilon nodded. "Good." She hissed. She tossed Rose twoards Rassilon and her caught her. "Rose, go find mother and father and tell them I'm sorry." Rassilon comanded. Before Rassilon could act, The Nightmare Mother moved forward but was caught from behind by Rose. "You stupid girl. Do you really think you can kill me?" The Nightmare Mother asked. "Yes." Rose replied, her voice full of ice. "Rass, I'll find you again." And with that, Rose threw herself and the Nightmare Mother in to the Vortex and vanished. All around Gallifery a song full of sorrow and loss could just be heard over the screams of The Nightmare Mother and Rose.

* * *

><p><em>The Vortex was cold and full of color. Rose could see everything and everyone, but only one person stood out to her. It was a young Galliferian whose nickname was Theta Sigma. So many hardships were to come to him. As Rose flotaed through out The Vortex, she felt something infultrate her systems and she felt a burning sensation. It hurt so bad that she cried for days on end. When the burning stopped, she was no longer looked like she used to. She now had brown-red hair, she had ice blue eyes that were silver around the edges, she was slightly taller and thiner, her hips and chest were bigger, she looked about nineteen or twenty if you looked at her, the last thing before all the golden burning stop was a chain with a golden key and an angel that was weeping appered around her neck.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this took so long but I've been very busy latly with exams and things.**

_Rose_

**Theta/Doctor**

_Master_

**Rassilon**

* * *

><p>Rose fell from the sky, crashing into a roof and landing on the floor of a room. <em>Oh, my head. Man, I really need to get control of that. First I landed on Ziggor and saw The fall of it, then I land in Egypt, and they thin I'm their goddess Isis, in the flesh, and now I land in a library. <em>"Whose there? I warn you I'm armed... with a book about _The legends Of Gallifery._" said a voice. "Wow, a book. Thats very scary. Where am I?" Rose asked as she got up and saw a black-haired boy who just froze in his tracks. "how do you know High Old Galliferian?" he demanded. Rose looked confused. _I wonder what year I landed in. _"take me to your leader." Rose stated with a maniac grin. Rose was marched to the main building of the glass dome. The door opened and she was pushed inside. **The guards said that they was a girl who spoke my High Old Galliferian. Mother, Father, Rosea and I were the only ones who spoke it.**Rassilon turned the knob and saw the brown-red haired girl inside and said;"Rosea!?" Rose turned and saw her brother Rassilon looking shocked and wearing, what looked like a very uncomfortable robe. Rose ran forward."Rass! I told you I would see you again! How many year was I gone for?" Rose asked shocked at how he looked at her. "Two thousand years." He replied. "Oh, wrong amount of years, I should have been gone for three thousand years. Oh well." Rose stated to his dismay. "Thanks for the journal, it really help me keep track of what time period I landed in." Rose said happily. What do you mean Rosea?" Rassilon asked. "I'm time traveling throught the Vortex without protection, Rass. I've seen many things that you wouldn't belive. But, as I said before, I've landed back on Gallifery a thousand years earlier than I should've. I should get going." Rose said. "Don't go, I thought you were dead for years. Mother and father died just last year, thinking you were dead." He said. "Nope, they saw me before the passed, I made sure of that." Rose replied as she was walking towards the door. "Bye now." were her last words before she vanished in a flash of golden light.

* * *

><p>Years later Rose landed back on Gallifery to see a man looking straight at her. Rose yelped in surprise. "Miss, your power is fascinating, but I think you don't know what you're doing. I can teach you. I'm the master, by the way." He said, looking hungrily at her, like he wanted to devour her. "I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this for hundreds of years. Don't try to stop me or your going to have an even worse enemy than the Daleks." Rose said her eyes glowing. <em><span>Her eyes look so old, like she's seen centuries of death and destruction. I wonder how old she is now. But whats even more fascinating is the golden glow in her eyes. Mabey she's the Time Goddess from our<span> legends._ "May I show you around here?" he asked, trying to win her over. "Nope, I've got to meet Theta." and with that she vanished in a golden light, only to appear in a TARDIS, with a very old-looking man, who looked quiet shocked. "HOW IN THE NAME OF RASSILON DID YOU GET IN MY TARDIS YOUNG LADY!" he shouted. "Sorry. Are you Theta Sigma?" Rose asked polietly. **How dose she know my old nickname? She looks very young but I suspect she is much older than me. **"Yes, that's my old nickname at the academy." He answered. "I'm so sorry for what you're going to lose." The young girl replied looking sad and vanished in the same light as she appered in. _Now to go to that The Time War._


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a very short scene before I start with the ninth doctor.**

_Rose_

**Doctor**

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the wall as she watch the TARDIS materialize in front of her. <em>The Time War has started. It is up to him if the universe it to survive. <em>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, looking confused at why she had brought him to The outskirts of Gallifery. "Hello, Doctor." Rose said very calmly. The Doctor turned and saw the girl who had appeared on his TARDIS all those years ago. "Who are you?" He asked. "So many people ask me that question and the answers the same every time. You'll find out over time." Rose replied to his annoyance. **She is very annoying, yet she is fascinating at the same time.** "Why are you here?" The Doctor asked to see If she would answer. "I'm here to warn you. This war is going to be horrible for you, you're going to lose so much. I'll see you again, after the President tell you to end the war. Good bye Doctor.

* * *

><p>sixty-four years had passed on Gallifery since the war had started, and the Brown-Red head girl, as he called her, had been right. He had lost his family, his friends, and he had lost his granddaughter Susan. Rose had been in the distance when she had heard the worst sound in her life, The Doctor's animal like gurgling sound. Her blood froze over as she ran to see what had happened. She saw the remains of The Doctor's granddaughter, and cried. Susan had been a wonder full girl. The Doctor was a true mess. When Romania tried to get him to move, he nearly killed her, thinking she was the creature that had killed his granddaughter, theen she asked him if he could use the Moment to end the war and he said no, for Susan. Romania said to think about it and left. After Romania left, she walked over a wall and sat, waiting for the Doctor to pass by. "Where you going Doctor?" She asked. He turned twoards her voice and saw her, his face full of hatred and greif. He lunged twoards her, and knocked her to the ground, one hand holdding her arms above her head and the other around her throught. "Why didn't you warn me?" He hissed. "I did warn you about the amount of loss, but not who." She said then kicked him in the stomach so he let go. She jumped back on the wall and sat. He glared at her. "You're going to have to make a choice, weather to destroy Gallifery and save the Universe or let Gallifery be destroyed with the rest of the Universe when Rassilon goes thorugh with the Finale Stage. Your choice. What ever you chose, you'll live and be followed by that choice for ever. I hope when we meet again, you won't look so old, or as sad." She jumped down the wall and took one last look at this form, the one he would hate forever and vanished. <em>Untill next time Doctor.<em>


End file.
